


Star light, Star bright

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 2017, Christmas, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com





	Star light, Star bright

Dec 6: Angels/Snow Angels

“Star light, star bright…” Tony couldn’t believe he was whispering those words from childhood. “…have the wish I wish tonight.” Unable to stop himself, he added longingly, “Let someone love me.” Tony shook his head at his foolishness. Letting himself into his rental car, he started home.

 

“Jethro… Jethro…” The voice that often-haunted Gibbs’ dreams was calling to him. Ignoring it, he tried to will himself into a deeper sleep. It had been a lousy week at work and the whole team was exhausted. “Jethro…Jethro… Leroy Jethro Gibbs!”

His full name brought him upright in bed. Shannon only called him that when she was angry. Gibbs’ eyes were drawn towards the bedroom door. “What the…”

“Hello, Jethro.” The smile he treasured in memories, graced the face he adored.

“Shannon…” Gibbs shook his head. It couldn’t be, he was losing it again. Gibbs even thought he could make out wings.

“Jethro… You need to listen to me.” Shannon seemed to float closer. “Tonight, your team is in danger.”

“This is ridiculous.” Gibbs growled. “I’m hallucinating.”

“JETHRO! Listen to me. What could happen tonight would tear you and your team apart. I know what you went through after you lost Kelly and me. I don’t want to see that happen again.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Earlier this evening after everyone left work. Tony made a plea. He asked for “someone to love him.” I know that you do. He’s the son you and I never had.” Shannon smiled sadly. “In a few minutes, you’re going to get a call.”

“What’s that have to do with DiNozzo?”

“Tony,” Shannon stressed, “was in an accident on his way home. He’s on his way to the hospital. They are going to notify you as you are listed as his next of kin. Tony needs to know that people care about him, that he is loved. What you do tonight determines whether our son stays with you or whether he joins Kelly and I.”

Gibbs started as the phone began to ring. As Gibbs watched Shannon began to fade out of sight. The phone rang again.

“Answer it, Jethro. Go and save Tony.” 

“Shannon…”

“Save our son…”

“Gibbs.” As he picked up the phone, Gibbs was already reaching for his clothes.

 

“Ducky.” Gibbs was relieved when the elderly examiner and Jimmy Palmer emerged from the elevator.

“What happened,” Jimmy asked anxiously.

“Drunk ran a red light and hit Tony right in the driver’s door.”

“How is he, Jethro?”

“They aren’t telling me much but I know it’s bad, Ducky.”

“Let’s wait for the doctors to…”

“Ducky, trust me on this.” Gibbs bit his lip. “I can’t explain, but I know Tony needs us tonight, all of us. We could lose him, Ducky.”

Ducky was unused to the vulnerability in Jethro’s voice. “Let me see if I can get some answers.”

“The others?” Jimmy asked as Ducky hurried away.

“When I spoke to McGee, he said he would go over and tell Abby in person. He’s going to bring her here. I left a message for Leon.”

“What about Balboa?”

“Balboa?”

“Tony helps out a lot on his cold cases. They’re friends. We’ve gone out for drinks a couple of times. If you want, I could call him.”

“Please,” Gibbs said. “Tony needs to know we all care.”

“On it.”

 

When Ducky returned, he reluctantly informed them that Tony was indeed in grave condition. The agent had been trapped in the rental car, impaled by metal. Because the car was so badly crushed, they had to cut him out of the car. By the time he was freed, he had lost a critical amount of blood. Of course, it being Tony, he naturally was O negative; able to give to everyone but the hardest to provide. The blood bank had given as much as they could but the call had been put out for more. 

Tony had broken ribs and a hairline fracture of his femur. His left arm was broken and he was badly bruised. Internally there didn’t appear to be organ damage from the impalement. That was about the only positive news. Tony had to be taken to surgery to repair the damage done, and had slipped into a coma. 

In short order, Balboa and Jimmy had started calling other NCIS employees. By morning, there was a line of people waiting to give blood. Not everyone was a match but they were there giving in his honor regardless of type. By mid-morning, word had spread further. NCIS members were joined by agents from the FBI and CIA as well as local law enforcement and first responders.

Of course, Gibbs was there most of the time since he had flatly told Leon he was taking vacation time. Watching the outpouring of support, Gibbs wondered how Tony couldn’t see how many people cared for him. It might have been his imagination, but he swore he could hear Shannon say, “He got that from you” with a soft laugh. He still wasn’t sure that it had really been Shannon the night of Tony’s accident; however, he took the warning to heart. Even with Tony in a coma, Gibbs talked. 

Gibbs talked about their first meeting and all the cases they had worked. He talked about Mexico and losing Kate, Jenny and Mike. To the shock of some visitors, Gibbs talked about how important Tony was to the team and to him. The night of the accident when Gibbs told the comatose man that he needed Tony to live, it had shocked McGee badly. Gibbs just scowled at the agent and kept talking to Tony. 

Gibbs demanded that someone be with Tony at all times. Between himself, Vance, Ducky and Dr. Pitt they had managed to steamroll over the hospital rules and have Tony placed in a private room with a dedicated nurse and a team member by his side. While Jimmy, Abby, McGee, Gibbs and Ducky were all determined to spend as much time by his bed as possible, they found others including Balboa and Fornell forcing their way into the rotation. It was rare to find less than two visitors in the room at all times. Following Gibbs’ example, they didn’t just talk to Tony the agent, but Tony the friend.

“Boss…” The soft whisper startled Gibbs who had unwillingly drifted off. Across from him, Balboa was also dozing. 

“Tony… Tony…” Gibbs watched the young man’s eyes flutter. “Come on… You can do it…” Gibbs’ voice woke Balboa and he rushed out to find a nurse. 

“Hurt…” Tony slurred. “…happen…”

“You were in a car accident.” Gibbs gripped the young man’s hand tightly. “You’re going to be fine, though.”

“Heard… you… call… me… back… felt.. far… away…”

Gibbs felt a chill run up his spine. Shannon had said it was life or death. He was frightened to realize how right she had been. “Don’t think about that. You’re going to be okay.”

“Stay…”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Gibbs took a deep breath. Hearing a vehicle stop, he opened the front door and rushed out. McGee and Palmer were helping Tony out of the SUV Gibbs had rented. The December air was crisp and he waited impatiently as they helped Tony up the sidewalk.

“Whoa…Are those Christmas Lights? And a wreath? Who are you and what have you done with Gibbs?” Tony joked.

“We have a lot to celebrate this year…” Gibbs didn’t take the easy way out for himself or for Tony. This time he wouldn’t let the younger man use humor as a deflection. “We could have lost you, Tony.”

Tony looked uncertain. This was not the normal type of conversation. In fact, Gibbs had been acting strange since the accident. In fact, a lot of people were acting strange.

“Welcome home, Tony.” Gibbs helped him through the door and in to the living room. 

Tony was shocked. Gibbs had new furniture, actual new furniture that was even stylish and a TV. He was seriously considering sending Palmer to the basement to look for pods. 

“Here, sit down in the recliner.” Gibbs and Palmer settled Tony in a new, plush recliner complete with a control that would help him up and down. 

“Gibbs, I don’t… I could have gone home…” Tony said when they were alone. Palmer and McGee had gone to bring his things in from the car.

“You are home.” Gibbs said sincerely. “I cleared out the side room…”

“Shannon’s studio?” Tony interjected stunned.

“She would have wanted you to have it, son.”

“Son?” Hearing Tony’s tone, Palmer stopped in the hallway and then backed out; preventing McGee from entering. 

Gibbs put his hand on Tony’s arm. “Should have told you this a long time ago. Almost didn’t get the chance, so bear with me… In every way that really matters, you are my son. Senior is an idiot. He didn’t realize what he had, but I do. This is your home. I’ve turned Shannon’s studio into a bedroom. Abby and the others helped. The little storage area next to it is now a private bath, handicap accessible.” Gibbs smirked. “There was even room to put in a small sitting area with your entertainment system. It’s yours for as long as you want it. So what do you say?”

“I don’t know what to say.” Tony was stunned. 

He started as he felt what seemed like a hand brush back his hair and a female voice whisper, “Say, ‘yes, dad’, Tony.”

“Did you hear…” Tony shook his head. It wouldn’t do to admit he was hearing voices in his head.

Gibbs felt an unseen hand brush his cheek and had a pretty good idea of what Tony had heard. He was a bit anxious but didn’t want to pressure the younger man. He waited a bit longer but finally had to ask, “So, you up for moving in?”

Tony took a deep breath. Gibbs couldn’t be serious. He wanted Tony the walking idiot to move in. His head jerked forward. Tony gulped in another deep breath. That had sure felt like a Gibbs slap, but Gibbs was in front of him. 

“Say, ‘yes, dad’, Tony.” The voice came again. 

Tony thought about his wish the night of his accident. He was scared Gibbs would change his mind, but this was what he had wanted. Here was his wish granted.

“Tony?”

“Yes, dad.” 

The look of vulnerability on Tony’s face tore at Gibbs’ heart. “I love you, son. Welcome home.”

“Wish granted.” Shannon whispered.


End file.
